Little Witch Academia: El Vínculo Mágico
by Gladius Roderick
Summary: Una vez evitada la catástrofe causada por los experimentos de Croix, una nueva maestra entra a enseñar a Luna Nova. Ahora, Akko y Diana se ven envueltas en un duelo que pondrá en peligro el vínculo que las une.


En una de las habitaciones más lujosas de Luna Nova, se encontraba Diana Cavendish -una de las mejores brujas que cualquier escuela de magia haya visto-, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero sin éxito alguno. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, sólo podía ver recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la clase de Defensa Mágica de hoy. Esas imágenes la atormentaban, hacían que su rostro se frunciera y su cuerpo se retorciese de un lado a otro bajo las sábanas.

\- ¡Las últimas dos alumnas, Diane Cavendish, Atsuko Kagari, pasen al frente y tomen posiciones! -dijo la maestra Armine en voz alta. Era una mujer adulta, alta, de cabello largo, rubio y liso; de cuerpo atlético y semblante serio.

Desde aquel incidente con el misil, el Ministerio de Magia consideró agregar Defensa Mágica en el currículo de las academias de magia, en caso que cualquier incidente de tal magnitud ocurriese de nuevo. La magia, para el mundo, empezó a ganar fama y relevancia que no tenían desde hacía décadas, asegurando así un futuro próspero para Luna Nova.

La Directora Holbrooke envió una lechuza mensajera hasta Alemania y así fue como Armine entró a enseñar. Su familia provenía de un linaje de brujas guerreras de la antigua Escandinavia, que pereció en la Cacería de Brujas del Siglo V, años antes de la creación de la misma Luna Nova. Diane había investigado sobre ella semanas antes de su llegada, y descubrió que Armine era famosa por ser implacable con quienes enseña. Lo demostró mientras el curso avanzaba. Todas sus alumnas caían rendidas al piso con el aire faltante. Y en voz de la misma directora, fue la bruja más joven en ser nominada para participar en la Cacería Salvaje.

Armine, instruía sobre las bases para batirse en un duelo de magia: Posturas Ofensivas, Furtivas, y Defensivas; junto con Técnicas de Esquive y Amague. Todas y cada una de las alumnas recibían esta clase en el gimnasio en las tardes de los martes y jueves de cada semana.

El cielo de la tarde de hoy estaba nublado y mostraba precipitaciones de fuertes lluvias y vientos huracanados. A penas y había luz en la habitación a pesar de que había grandes ventanas en una de las paredes. Diana y Akko tomaban posiciones, cada una en un extremo de la cancha, mirándose fijamente. Este duelo significa para ellas saldar cuentas sin resolver; saber qué tan fuertes son realmente.

\- ¡Vamos Diana! -vitoreó Hannah.

\- ¡Sabemos que tú puedes! -completó Bárbara.

-Recuerden, y métanse esto en la cabeza -dijo Armine con una postura firme-, que la clave para la victoria de cualquier duelista es estudiar a tu oponente -comenzó a pasearse por el salón lentamente con los brazos atrás de su espalda, viendo a sus alumnas-. Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas. Tienen una reserva de magia limitada. Si su oponente no puede continuar o se rinde, la victoria será suya. Pueden utilizar cualquier hechizo, encantamiento o poción que lleven consigo. En caso de muerte o intento de homicidio, intervendré, daré el duelo por concluido, y se las tendrá que ver conmigo ante el Consejo de Magia -se detuvo en medio de ambas, y levantó su mano- ¡Muy bien! ¡Cavendish, Kagari! ¿Listas? ¡Comiencen!

Con la señal de inicio, Diane tomó una posición furtiva, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, las piernas un poco flexionadas y su varita inclinada hacia un costado. Iba con la intención de terminar el duelo en un movimiento, pero con un oponente como Akko no es prudente ser igual de agresiva. Akko, no adoptó ninguna posición, decidió correr hacia adelante unos cuántos metros, saltó dando un giro de ballet en pleno vuelo, aterrizó perfectamente con el pie izquierdo y extendió sus brazos a todo lo que daban.

-¡ _Sphaera Lucis!_ – dijo, conjurando así una bola de energía, lanzándola a toda velocidad hacia Diana.

Las demás alumnas quedaron impresionadas con la ejecución, sobre todo Sucy y Lotte, que sabían que Akko había estado practicando ese movimiento desde hace dos semanas. Toda la frustración, esfuerzo, sudor y llanto daban sus frutos al fin. El efecto de un simple hechizo, que servía para empujar al oponente, fue multiplicado y todas eran testigos de ello. Incluso Amanda, que mostraba poco interés en los duelos.

-Bueno, parece que esas clases de baile que le di sirvieron de algo después de todo -dijo Amanda sonriente.

La bola de energía color esmeralda recorrió la cancha en línea recta, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Diana reaccionó casi por instinto. Logró interceptarla justo a tiempo con su varita, dio un giro completo sobre sí, y redirigió el ataque, esta vez en forma de curva, aumentando el efecto del hechizo y la rapidez con la que venía. La bola se aproximaba hacia Akko, rompiendo el viento con un silbido a una velocidad peligrosa y atravesando la cancha en un parpadeo. Solo le dio tiempo para cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos.

-¡Akko! -gritó Lotte, preocupada por su amiga. El impacto provocó un enorme estruendo en el suelo y una pantalla de humo que disparaba astillas de madera y aserrín desde su interior. Las alumnas tuvieron que cubrirse para no salir heridas. Sucy logró cubrir a Lotte y a sí misma usando unos de sus hongos como paraguas.

-Supongo que todo terminó tan rápido como empezó -comentó Sucy tan relajada.

Diana, por su parte, estaba estupefacta. No esperaba que el contraataque saliera con un enorme poder. Empezó a repasar en su mente qué había salido mal con el hechizo. No entendía que había pasado. Los segundos pasaban y el humo no se disipaba. El momento parecía eterno hasta que…

- _¡Metamor fi Fosies! -_ se escuchó dentro del humo _._ Un elefante volador color naranja planeaba por encima del humo, agitando sus enormes orejas.

-Retiro lo dicho -dijo Sucy – Akko tiene talento para hacer que nos preocupemos por ella.

Por fortuna, logró salir de ahí convirtiéndose en animal. Agitó la varita con su trompa en pleno aire e invocó a las escobas de sus compañeras para que tomaran vuelo a su lado. Diane se mostraba indefensa ante el enjambre que se avecinaba. Debió considerar que Akko puede ser buena improvisando en momentos críticos. Otorgó demasiado tiempo para idear una estrategia.

\- ¡Maestra Armine, ¿Está eso permitido? ¡Son nuestras escobas! -exclamó Hannah con la mano en alto.

-La creatividad puede ser un factor clave en un duelo. -respondió con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados- Así que lo permitiré.

-Debería ser ilegal -comentó Bárbara.

\- ¿Tú crees? -contestó con una mirada atemorizante que podría asustar hasta una mandrágora. Lo mejor para ellas era guardar silencio y observar.

Posteriormente, Akko y decenas de escobas empezaron a caer en picada en dirección a Diana, mientras que en pleno vuelo se convertía en ratón para saltar de escoba en escoba, usándolas como plataformas. De esta manera, se aseguraba la posibilidad de realizar otro ataque desde cualquier dirección. Las escobas formaban un remolino alrededor de Diana y empezaban a volar cerca de ella. Empezó esquivar, dando saltos, volteretas y zancadas, obligándola a cambiar de posición y no ser arrinconada. En uno de tantos ataques, una escoba paso volando a un costado de ella, casi arrebatando la varita de su mano.

Ahora Diana lo entendía. Akko no iba por una victoria de un golpe poderoso, en cambio, intentaba desarmarla con un ataque que no podría detener. Si ella evitaba que hiciera magia, no tendría cómo defenderse y el duelo acabaría ahí. No utilizó directamente el hechizo de desarme porque eso delataría su estrategia. Con eso en mente, adoptó una posición defensiva: flexionó sus piernas y tomó su varita con ambas manos, como si fuera un mandoble, y convirtió su varita en un enorme abanico.

\- ¡ _Ventus Typhonicus! -_ lo agitó, y tras de sí apareció un tornado que detuvo el vuelo de las escobas y el hechizo de transformación.

\- _Tia Freyre_ -dijo Akko con la voz flaqueante. Intentó evitar su caída volando con una de las escobas. El aterrizaje fue aparatoso. Su nivel de magia ya estaba por los suelos. Se puso de pie con ayuda de la escoba. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar. -¡Diana! -gritó. Su voz se hizo escuchar en toda la cancha. -¡Nunca te pedí que te contuvieras!

La razón por la que Diana no iba con todas sus fuerzas era por su sentido del deber. Para ella, siempre ha sido importante mostrar el ejemplo sin importar la situación. Esa actitud la ha llevado a tener una imagen orgullosa y hasta arrogante frente a sus compañeras.

-No seas imprudente, Akko. Te conozco bien. Si continuas así, lo único que lograrás será salir lastimada. Lo mejor para ti es que te rindas.

-Entonces no me conoces lo suficiente -levantó la escoba y tomó posición de despegue - _¡Tia Freyre!_ -adoptó una posición furtiva, movió su varita en círculos, conjurando un hechizo. La luz que emanaba iluminó toda la habitación. Lo hizo sin quitar los ojos de encima a su oponente.

Diana se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y llamó a su escoba de un silbido. Ésta vino a toda prisa desde otra parte de Luna Nova. Dio un salto en el aire, dijo el hechizo de vuelo y la escoba obedeció, amortiguando su caída. Tomó una posición agresiva y empuño la varia con fuerza, dispuesta a terminar el duelo de un revés.

En ese momento se tenían cara a cara. Cada una flotando en sus escobas y viéndose a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que la otra se dignase a hacer algo. El rostro de Akko estaba lacerado por los cortes de las astillas y tenía una quemadura por fricción. La falda de su uniforme estaba rota y sucia; y su cabello se encontraba suelto. Diana, por su parte, estaba intacta, como si todo lo que se le haya hecho fuera en vano.

Akko fue la primera en acelerar su escoba, seguida por Diana que reaccionó casi al mismo tiempo. Volaron hasta el centro de la cancha tan rápido que para las espectadoras pareció un mini segundo, pero para las duelistas toda una eternidad. Este enfrentamiento sumaba todas las cosas por las que han pasado: orígenes diferentes, que convergen en un mismo camino, sueños compartidos, humillaciones tanto de una como de la otra, intercambio de insultos y grandes despliegues de magia que resulta difícil distinguir quién es más poderosa. Más que por demostrar su valía, era un duelo de orgullos. Ambas se tienen un respeto mutuo y lo estaban demostrando.

- _¡Murowa!_ -se escuchó por lo alto y todo se fue a negro.

[…]

\- ¡Akko! -gritó Diana. Se levantó de golpe con la respiración agitada y sudando frio. Miró a su alrededor. Tardó minutos en volver en sí y darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Observó más allá de los pies de su cama. Hannah y Barbara seguían dormidas a pesar de haber gritado.

Una vez relajada, volvió a acostarse, mirando hacia el techo, dudando si era buena idea volver a dormir. Alzó su brazo derecho y lo puso frente a su rostro. Estaba totalmente vendado y rodeado de manchas de sangre. Era una señal de que su pesadilla no había quedado en sólo un mal sueño. No quitaba la mirada de sus vendajes. Representaban un feo recuerdo para llevar consigo. No pudo evitar sollozar y soltar lágrimas.

Después del duelo, Armine decantó por Diana como la ganadora, y ambas participantes tuvieron que ir a enfermería con suma urgencia. La enfermera de la academia hizo un gran trabajo reconstruyendo el brazo de Diana que había quedado maltrecho. En cambio, Akko…, debido a su grave condición, se encontraba todavía inconsciente, pero estable.

La directora Holbrooke, al escuchar lo sucedido, se reunió con Armine y Diana en la enfermería, lamentaba mucho el resultado del duelo y la situación en la que se estaba una de sus queridas alumnas. Ahí, discutió las medidas que se iban a tomar en el asunto. Diana se dispuso a asumir toda la culpa, pero la profesora Armine negó todos sus intentos. Se apropió de la responsabilidad. Al final, se acordó reanudar la siguiente sesión de clases en el campo de vuelo hasta que la cancha sea reconstruida.

Los último que escuchó Diana de la profesora Armine antes de retirarse fue: _"Quizás la lucha entre ustedes dos terminó, pero su verdadero duelo aún no acaba"._ Esas palabras calaron fuertemente en Diana.

" _Debí haberla detenido", "Debí conterme", "Lastimé una amiga. Un ser querido. Alguien importante para mí", "Todo es mi culpa"_ -pensó.

Se le pasó por la cabeza decenas de posibilidades de cómo el duelo pudo haber terminado mejor. Quizás un hechizo diferente, un paso en falso, una ilusión o un encantamiento hubieran marcado la diferencia.

Empezó a repasar en su mente el primer movimiento que realizó Akko y la manera en la que ella respondió al ataque: Un paso de ballet, seguido de un _Sphaera Lucis_ y luego el intercepte. La manera en que el hechizo reaccionó al movimiento de Diana no era normal ¿Por qué? No se supone que un hechizo cambie de efecto si este mismo es usado en contra de su conjurador. ¿Qué salió mal? Sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. Su alma estaba atormentada. Necesitaba respuestas.

Tan rápido como pudo, vistió su bata de seda celeste y sus pantuflas de igual color. Caminó hasta su escritorio, prendió la lámpara de aceite, y sacó un viejo libro de una estilizada mochila de cuero. El libro no tenía nombre, sólo el dibujo de un unicornio en la portada. Sentada, ojeó entre las páginas con sumo cuidado para no hacerse daño y no rasgar ninguna hoja. Ese libro representaba la más valiosa reliquia del linaje de la familia Cavendish, y relataba la vida y obra de su mismísima fundadora: Breatrix Cavendish "La Cariñosa". Hay quien dice que en ese libro hay secretos más allá de sus páginas. Algunos que ni siquiera fueron escritos.

Fue directamente al capítulo en que se hablaba de su pasado, los hechizos, pociones y hallazgos, era algo que ya había aprendido con los años. Empezó a leer distintos fragmentos en busca de algo útil. El antiguo idioma arcano estaba escrito de tal forma que el ojo inexperto solo pudiese ver garabatos sin sentido alguno, pero Diana lo había dominado desde que era una niña.

"… El unicornio es el animal con el que Beatrix se identificaba, una criatura terrenal que tenía una gran conexión tanto con la tierra como la magia. Sus estudios sobre ese magnífico animal, hacía que los descendientes de la familia Cavendish tuvieran más afinidad con la naturaleza…"

"… Beatrix pasó las últimas décadas de su vida a la compresión y estudio de las fuentes mágicas. Gracias a esto, se creó el hechizo _"Louperial Ral",_ una magia capaz de restaurar la fuerza vital de cualquier planta, por más antigua que ésta sea. También a la creación de _"Tiphillie Lirullianae"_ un hechizo conjuración de criaturas mágicas..."

"… y así fue como Las Nueve Brujas sellaron El Gran Triskellion, una magia poderosa capaz de cambiar al mundo. Tal poder fue sellado bajo las siete Palabras de Arcturus, que solo pueden ser descubiertas por aquella bruja elegida por el Claiomh Solais, vara mágica custodiada por la constelación de la osa mayor…"

Y así, durante hora. Diana no encontraba nada que le sirviese. Faltaban pocas páginas antes de llegar al final. Empezaba a impacientarse. Cerró el libro para tomarse un momento y recordar lo que buscaba. Tomó su varita, juntó sus manos y con el ceño fruncido deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una respuesta.

-Por favor, muéstrame tus secretos que hay más allá de tus páginas -lo deseó a quien estuviera escuchando.

De repente, un viento que provenía de la nada, abrió el libro y pasó las hojas rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en una página en blanco, una que jamás había visto. En dicha página empezaron a dibujarse palabras. Con cuidado, Diana volvió a tomar el libro en sus manos y siguió con su lectura, sin curiosear qué había en la página anterior. Pero sabía que el libro se sentía más pesado.

"Woodward fue una bruja que mostró gran interés en la magia que poseían las ramas de Yggdrasil, el árbol de tamaño astrológico que conectaba la Tierra con las estrellas y demás planetas. Varios estudios por parte de las Nueve Brujas concluían que por esas ramas fluía una magia poderosa e infinita proveniente de las estrellas, pero Woodward suponía otra cosa. Estaba segura que esa magia surgía de los corazones de todas las personas y así el árbol estaba nutrido.

Beatrix, junto con sus conocimientos, apoyó la teoría de Woodward, y ambas lograron atar la magia de Yggdrasil en el Gran Triskellion. Durante el proceso del experimento, el Bosque de Arcturus fue destruido y cayó bajo una peligrosa maldición. Perdió consigo gran parte de la vida que poseía. Debido a la catástrofe, entre las Nueve Brujas Antiguas se decidió sellar semejante poder para que no cayese en manos equivocadas.

La magia desde aquel fatídico día fue perdiendo poder con el pasar de las décadas. Con las intenciones de que la magia no perdiera su influencia para la humanidad y de seguir inculcando cultura y ciencia arcana, se creó el Instituto de Magia de Luna Nova.

Se desconoce la razón por la cual el experimento dejó tanto daño, pero se presume que en el momento que Beatrix y Woodward combinaron sus poderes ocurrió una anomalía. La magia que usaron mutó en un conjuramento que iba más allá de lo necesario para encapsular la magia de Yggdrasil, dando como resultado la destrucción del Bosque de Arcturus."

El libro en ese mismo instante paró de escribir y se cerró de un portazo. Significaba que la respuesta que había dado era más que suficiente. Ahora tocaba averiguar qué significaba. Se reclinó en el respaldar de su silla en una posición pensante. Los momentos pasaban y Diana seguía en silencio. Fijó su vista hacia la ventana, admirando el panorama. El cielo estaba despejado y la luna junto con las estrellas iluminaban el campus de Luna Nova, sobre todo una de las torres más altas.

-Sera posible que… no. No, por supuesto que no. Es estúpido pensar que es por esa razón. Necesitaré ayuda si quiero encontrar una respuesta -dijo en sus adentros.

Media hora más tarde, Diana se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de la maestra Úrsula Callistis, la maestra de Astrología, vistiendo el uniforme escolar. Tuvo que escabuñirse entre los corredores de la academia para no ser vista por los hombres toro que hacían guardia. Dio un par de golpes con el anillo colgado en la puerta y de inmediato la maestra Úrsula la abrió.

\- ¡¿D-Diana?! Pero que sorpresa. Ven. Pasa y toma asiento. -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Quieres un poco de té rojo?

-Está bien, ya no me duele tanto y no, pero muchas gracias – se negó. Tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete y la maestra Úrsula en un sofá justo en frente de ella. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó-. Disculpe si la interrumpo a estas horas de la noche. He venido aquí para pedirle un favor, pero no como la maestra Úrsula, si no como Chariot du Nord.

-¿Ah, si? -cambió su tono de voz a uno serio. Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té-¿De qué se trata?

-Es acerca de lo que pasó hoy en la clase de la profesora Armine. Quizá usted ya está al tanto. Akko y yo tuvimos un duelo que terminó muy mal. En pleno enfrentamiento sentí una magia que no provenía de mí. Salía de mi interior con gran poder y mayor fuerza. He estado investigando en antiguas escrituras familiares sobre esa anomalía, pero no encontré una respuesta concreta.

\- ¿Y qué has averiguado para considerar venir aquí?

-Según lo que leí, Woodward y Beatrix les pasó algo parecido cuando crearon El Gran Triskellion. Un poder mayor al de ambas salió de su control y así el Bosque de Arcturus quedó destruido. También desconozco la razón por la cual el experimento falló.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias. La respuesta es obvia -tomó a Diana por sorpresa-. Te lo explicaré: Cuando las almas de dos brujas entran en armonía son capaces de sintetizar un hechizo muy poderoso. Los estudios de Croix acerca del combustible mágico señalan a los sentimientos de las personas como fuentes de poder mágico, en dependencia del sentimiento que sea. Ira, Tristeza, Alegría, Envidia. ¿No crees que se debe a un sentimiento más íntimo?

El cuerpo de Diana se puso tenso y sus mejías enrojecieron. De verdad que no esperaba una suposición así por parte de ella.

-Bueno, yo…

-Woodward, como sabrás -continuó-, fue mi maestra. En una noche de Luna Azul me contó que tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia Beatrix. Eran rivales o algo por el estilo. Crecieron juntas y habían pasado por muchas cosas como para considerarse también amigas. Así como tú y Akko. Pareciera que el destino las puso juntas para que devolvieran la magia al mundo y compartieran el vínculo que Woodward y Beatrix rompieron.

Después de escuchar todo eso, un pequeño silencio hizo presencia. La culpa que residía en el interior de Diana no hizo más que acrecentar. Lo único que la reconfortaba era el hecho de compartir un vínculo fuerte con alguien. Se llevó su mano vendada al pecho y sintió como su corazón palpitaba de alegría, a la vez de un enorme vacío que le dolía. Las palabras de Armine resonaron en su cabeza: _"… su verdadero duelo aun no acaba"._ Ahora está decidida a reunir su vínculo con Akko.

\- ¿Te gustaría realizar una lectura de los astros? -preguntó la maestra Úrsula, poniendo su taza a un lado.

-Si -dijo Diana con convicción. Haría cuánto pudiese para estar más cerca de salvar a Akko.

Ambas se pusieron de pie, fueron al centro de la habitación y cada una juntó sus manos, cerrando los ojos y empuñando sus varitas. Del suelo, se dibujó un círculo con una estrella de David en su interior, de la cual surgió una cúpula que revelaba los planetas, estrellas y constelaciones.

-¿Cuál es la posición de tu planeta regente? -preguntó Úrsula.

-El planeta regente de la constelación de tauro, Venus, está en contraposición con la estrella regente de cáncer, la Luna. Se mueven a una velocidad muy lenta al parecer.

-Bien. Veo algo. Unas palabras que giran. Forman una oración.

\- ¿Y qué dice?

\- "La respuesta que buscas no está en tu interior, pero encontrarás una pista muy pronto". No mencionan nada más. Es extraño.

-¡Maestra Ursula, Maestra Ursula! -la voz de otra persona se escuchaba tras la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada. Se abrió, y de ella aparecieron Lotte y Sucy.

\- ¡Señorita Jansson, Señorita Manbabvaran! -dijo la maestra Úrsula. El mapa estelar que se había dibujado en la habitación desapareció de un parpadeo.

-¿Diana? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Sucy tan relajada como siempre.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntarles a ustedes.

-¡Sabemos por qué Akko no logra despertar! -exclamó Lotte. Sostenía el libro de "Maldiciones y otros Encantamientos" que dejó caer estrepitosamente en la mesa de lo enorme y pesado que era. Buscó entre las páginas. -Veamos… ¡Aquí! La Maldición del Letargo Eterno.

Comenzó a leer.

"Cuando la vitalidad de una bruja disminuye a niveles críticos, entra en un sueño letárgico. Sus signos vitales desaceleran a tal punto que sólo mantienen con vida a la víctima. Los efectos del hechizo suelen durar dos a tres semanas, pero en casos extremos pueden prolongarse de forma indefinida. Si desea revertir el efecto, deberá atrapar un alma cuyo poder mágico sea igual o más poderosa que la soñadora; deberá buscar a la original y despertarla."

-Supongo que cualquier alma servirá -dijo Sucy con despreocupación-. Iré yo.

-Pero, Sucy…

-Akko fue por mí a salvarme cuando estaba en su situación. Es hora de devolverle el favor, pero no será de la misma forma que ella lo intentó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Lotte confundida.

-¡No! ¡Me ofrezco para ser el sacrificio! -exclamó Diana- Fui yo quien puso Akko en ese estado. Por ende, debo ser quien la taiga de vuelta.

-Trato hecho -dijo Sucy, mostrando sus afilados dientes de tiburón en una sonrisa. Caminó hacia Diana-. Mándale mis saludos a Akko -extendió su varita y la puso enfrente suyo, acortando distancia entre ambas-. Por favor, acepta el alma de esta noble bruja -le dijo sonriente a Diana.

Diana devolvió el gesto. Cerró sus ojos y Sucy empezó a conjurar el encantamiento.

- _Myondemenne Hyboute. Myondemenne Hyboute ¡Myondemenne Hyboute!_ -exclamó. Conjuró un bate de beisbol luminiscente. Tomó una posición de bateo y abanicó, dando justo en la sien de Diana. El golpe fue tan fuerte que mandaría una bola de cuadrangular hasta las afueras de un estadio.

El cuerpo de Diana cayó inerte y todo se tornó oscuro.

[…]

Diana despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza acostada en un arbusto al lado del camino, vistiendo una armadura de placas de acero pesado y una capa color verde pasto. Se quitó el casco con suma dificultad, era pesado y no dejaba ver lo que había a su alrededor. Poco después, miró dos caballos blancos que se aproximaban, aproximaban jalando tras de sí un carruaje color blanco y ruedas doradas. Diana, dio señales para que se detuvieran, y de un movimiento con las riendas, la jinete hizo que ambos animales ralentizaran el paso.

-So, caballo -ordenó la jinete.

-¿Akko, eres tú? -preguntó con extrañez. La jinete tenía un aspecto parecido al de Akko. Sólo que ésta vestía un traje y sombrero de ecuestre y llevaba un mostacho.

-Soy la Akko Jinete -respondió -. Mis caballos y yo vamos de vuelta al reino de las demás Akko. Si quieres venir con nosotros, sube. -apuntó al carruaje con su pulgar-. Te llevaré con gusto. Hará mucho frio esta noche. No te olvides de tus armas que un caballero no es nada sin ellas.

Diana volvió hacia atrás y observó que una espada y un escudo descansaban a costas de un roble. Mirándolos con más detenimiento, la espada tenía una gruesa hoja de acero, una empuñadora de plata y cuero, un pomo y una guarda que estaban hechos de oro y una esmeralda brillante unida a esta última. El escudo, por su parte, tenía una forma de triangular y curvilínea, estaba hecho de acero puro y tenía dibujado el símbolo de Luna Nova en color verde. Ambas armas brillaban a la luz de la luna. El equipo, y en sus manos se sentían eran tan ligeras como una pluma.

Entró al carruaje y este retomó su camino de un latigazo propinado por la jinete. Un momento más tarde, y acomodándose en su asiento, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Una pequeña Akko, vestida con la capa y el sombrero blanco de Shiny Chariot, estaba moviendo juguetonamente los pies y mirando a Diana sonriente. En su regazo, sostenía una versión pequeña de la Vara Brillante.

-Hola, soy la Akko Soñadora -dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Diana Cavendish. Un gusto. -respondió, estrechándola.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Jamás te había visto.

-He venido para despertar a la Akko original. Si puedes llevarme hasta ella, te lo agradeceré.

-¿Buscas a la original? Pero que extraño. La original cayó dormida tras ser atacada por una enorme bestia. Todo el reino está de luto, pero en vez de llorar, celebran para honrar su memoria. Incluso yo. Participaré en una obra ¿Quieres venir?

-Bueno…

-Vamos -le rogó con sus ojos tiernos color marrón- te llevaré a ella si vienes.

-Está bien, tu ganas -dijo Diana, cruzando los brazos y riendo ante tan adorable niña.

\- ¡Si! -exclamó- prometo que te divertirás.

Al cruzar por los enormes muros de piedra que rodean a todo el reino, lo primero que vio Diana fueron cientos de Akkos yendo de arriba abajo por las aceras de las calles. Los edificios y carreteras tenían un ambiente característico del estilo británico. Muchas versiones de Akko entraban y salían por las puertas de cafeterías, librerías, reposterías, ventas de artículos mágicos y tiendas llenas de artículos mágicos. Por cuenta, uno de esos locales solo vendía artículos de Shiny Chariot. Pero las atracciones más grandes eran los shows de magia que se realizaban por todos lados. Fuegos artificiales y despliegues de magia llenaban el cielo de colores, trayendo felicidad y asombro a todas las habitantes.

El carruaje hizo su parada frente a un teatro cuyo cartel mostraba el título de la exhibición de la noche: "Un Sueño Cumplido". Ambas pasajeras bajaron del carruaje y entraron al edificio junto con la multitud de otras versiones de Akko. Diana tomó asiento en primera fila, justo al lado del corredor, y puso sus armas en el asiento de al lado.

-Quédate aquí y disfruta del show -dijo la Akko Soñadora felizmente. Caminó por el corredor y desapareció tras subir una escalera.

Las luces se apagaron, el telón rojo subió y los aros de luces de los reflectores apuntaron al escenario dando comienzo a la obra.

La obra tuvo como primer acto una interpretación de cómo la verdadera Akko se interesó por la magia cuando era una niña. La vez que fue a ver a Shiny Chariot, cuando compartía con su gato las historias de su colección de cartas, la vez que intentó montar de una escoba, saltando desde un árbol y cómo trataba día tras día hacer un hechizo.

El segundo acto contaba sus inicios en Luna Nova. De cómo conoció a sus amigas y las metía en problemas, los desastres que provocaba y como lo solucionaba. La protagonista de la obra era la Akko Soñadora. Diana la reconoció porque cada vez que hacía contacto visual con ella le sonreía. Los demás papeles eran interpretados otras versiones, pero con una peluca o peinado diferente. La que hacía a Diana era una Akko con el mismo estilo de peinado. Para ella era hasta gracioso verse a sí misma.

El tercer acto consistía en su búsqueda de los sietes palabras. Presentaban los grandes momentos en los que Akko mostraba su verdadero potencial. Por ejemplo, cuando descubrió la primera palabra y llegó justo a tiempo a la ceremonia de inicio de semestre. También la vez que liberaron a Baharoa de su maldición en el Festival de Magia de Luna Nova; la vez que encaró el espíritu de la Luna Azul, y, la favorita de Diana: La vez que Akko le ayudó a llegar al santuario familiar.

El cuarto acto, y el clímax de la obra, relataba como Akko, Diana y las demás brujas detuvieron el ataque del misil y llenaron de sonrisas a todo el mundo. La obra concluyó, el telón cayó seguido de una oleada de aplausos, silbidos y demás vitoreo. Incluso Diana se puso de pie y aplaudió.

Pero en todo ese fervor un rugido acalló a toda la multitud. El silencio a penas se rompía entre murmullos y el temor y el pánico empezaban a ganar fuerza en el ambiente. Otro rugido se escuchó y de un estruendo un dragón de escamas negras brillantes y ojos color escarlata apareció, rompiendo el techo de madera del teatro. Todas las Akko empezaron a correr desesperadas hacia la salida.

Diana empuñó sus armas y de la boca de la enorme criatura una llamarada redujo a cenizas el telón. Diana reaccionó por instinto y de un salto subió al escenario, alzó su escudo y bloqueó otro ataque que iba directo a la Akko Soñadora. Entre todo el disturbio, el dragón se distraía con los gritos de la multitud y el edificio comenzaba a incendiarse. En pocos momentos todo se había convertido en un caos total.

De la nada, la Akko Jinete llegó al rescate con sus dos caballos, montando uno de ellos. Diana ayudó a la pequeña soñadora a subirse al caballo que cabalgaba la jinete.

\- ¡La verdadera está en la catedral en la cima de la colina! -exclamó poco antes de irse.

Diana subió al segundo caballo y salió de ahí cabalgando por la puerta trasera. Ya en las afueras del teatro, la noche estaba iluminada por los edificios que ardían en llamas. Hizo que el corcel esprintase tan rápido como podía por las calles en las que los gritos de desesperación reinaban. En varias ocasiones, casi atropella a más de una Akko que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Una bola de fuego la pasó rozando tan cerca que incineró su capa. El dragón sabía dónde estaba e iba en su persecución. Mientras la bestia surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad, escupía fuego, obligando a Diana tomar acción evasiva.

Justo en la entrada de la catedral, en uno de tantos ataques aéreos, el caballo fue asestado e hizo que Diana tuviese una caída estrepitosa. El dragón aterrizó, causando un estruendo en la tierra y levantando una cortina de polvo. En la espesura, se podía escuchar los relinchos del pobre animal al ser devorado de un sólo mordisco.

Diana se puso se puso en pie de guerra con gran dificultad. Aventó el escudo hacia un lado, y este cayó penetrando el suelo de piedra. Se limpió el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca con el cuero de su guantelete. Adoptó una posición de ataque, empuñando su espada con dos manos. No apartó la vista del horizonte, expectante de cualquier movimiento. El dragón, se puso en cuatro patas y barrió la nube de polvo de un fuerte rugido.

Ahora quedaban ellos dos, cara a cara. Con un destino que definiría un antes y después.

Diana empuñó con más fuerza la espada y ésta fue en vuelta en llamas azules. Cerró sus ojos, y dejó que sus sentidos actuasen por ella. Escuchaba como el viento silbante era despedido de la nariz de la criatura. Bajo sus pies, sentía los pasos estremecedores y cómo estos se acercaban peligrosamente. Cuando dejo de escucharlos, supo que tomó vuelo. Y de un solo tajo Diana le cortó la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que el dragón se había reducido a un montón cenizas. Totalmente exhausta, y con el corazón a punto de salírsele, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia cielo que se encontraba nublado. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro, y las demás vinieron en forma de tormenta. Con el apoyo de su espada, se puso nuevamente en pie.

Puso sus manos en la madera de las grandes puertas y empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Adentro, y en medio de las sillas de la catedral, yacía el cuerpo de Akko, atrapado en un ataúd de cristal. Los tacones de sus botas hacían un eco arrítmico por su caminar tambaleante.

Una vez cerca, Diana abrió la puerta del ataúd que las separaba. Contempló el cuerpo durmiente que descansaba sobre una cama de rosas, y llevaba puesto un bello vestido de novia. Le quito el velo, tomó su mano y juntó sus labios con los de Akko en un delicado beso.

-Despierta… por favor…

Diana cayó al piso. Esta vez no volvió a levantarse. Su vista se nublaba, la respiración le fallaba, y su corazón latía cada vez más lento. Hizo en cuánto pudo para traer a su amiga de vuelta y por reconstruir el vínculo que tanto las une.

\- ¿Diana? -una voz que reconocía a la perfección menciono su nombre-. Diana, despierta.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Akko que le sonreía. No podía creerlo. Estaba en la enfermería y ella de pie enfrente suyo. Empezaba a preguntarse a sí misma si habían muerto.

-Gracias por salvarme -susurró.

Diana no pudo contener sus lágrimas y envolvió a Akko en sus brazos.

-Siento mucho haberte lastimado. No sabía lo importante que eras para mí. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

-No es la primera vez que recibo un _Murowa_ de tu parte, ¿o sí? -dijo juguetonamente y limpiándole las lágrimas-. Vamos, si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo a la clase de profesora Úrsula

-Akko -la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Se aclaró la garganta- ¿Logras recordar algo de lo sucedido mientras dormías?

Pensó, llevando una mano a su barbilla

-No recuerdo nada, la verdad. Sólo sé que estaba todo oscuro.

-Está bien, supongo -dijo, después de exhalar de alivio.

\- ¡Ja, te engañé! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me besaste! -exclamó y rio a carcajadas- No puedo creer lo que hiciste.

\- ¡Akko! ¡No lo digas en voz alta!

-Entonces eso nos convierte a ti y a mí en… -dijo, juntando sus índices.

\- ¡Akko!

Fin.


End file.
